Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt
by burningdragon26
Summary: It's Easter in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone is having an Easter Egg hunt! Who will win? Find out in this Easter one-shot! Happy Easter!


**Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt**

It's a beautiful Easter day at Mushroom Kingdom Park where everyone is gearing up for the big Easter Egg Hunt. I smiled to my friends and said, "Wow, I can't believe that the big Easter Egg Hunt is today and if I win, I'll get something amazing. Right, Mario?"

"That's right, buddy." Mario replied, "Whoever has the most eggs when the whistle blows, wins the hunt. This is going to be a great contest."

Just then, Lakitu appeared and said, "Happy Easter, everyone! It's time for the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt!"

When Lakitu heard this, we all cheered for him as he continues on, "This is the only competition where you can find eggs. The rules of the hunt is simple. I'll hide all of the eggs around this park and it's your job to find them. You have twenty minutes to find as many eggs as you can. Remember, you must find it and put it in your basket to score. Whoever has the most eggs when time is up, wins the hunt, and the grand prize! Now, let's meet the hunters."

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "First up, we have Dragon Puncher! So Dragon, this is your first egg hunt here at this kingdom and you have your dragon basket, right?"

"That's right, Lakitu." I replied, "I always compete in various competitions and with this competition, it will be fun."

"I see. Good luck out there." Lakitu said with a smile.

"Will do."

Then Lakitu came to Mario and said, "Next up, we have Mario! Mario, you've been collecting eggs since you were a baby and with this hunt, will you be one of our winners today?"

"Of course it will be fun." Mario replied, "I love Easter and this is my favorite contest in the kingdom so, let's have fun today."

"Well, I promise that today's hunt will make you a winner. Good luck, buddy." Lakitu said.

"Thanks." Mario agreed.

Lakitu came to Bowser and said, "Our third and final contestant for today's hunt is Bowser! Well, here you are Bowser. You've been playing sports since you came here and now, you're hunting for Easter Eggs today. Do you love this holiday?"

"Yes!" Bowser agreed, "I love Easter and I'm so glad to be competing in this egg hunting contest and if I win, I'll be cooking them."

Lakitu looked at him and said, "Ok, then. Well, I hope you'll do great today."

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Bowser replied.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "Well, now that we met our three egg hunters, it's time to hide the eggs! Players, put on your blindfolds and don't look until I'm done. Here we go!"

So we all put on the blindfolds and waited for Lakitu as he hid all of the eggs across the park.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "OK! The eggs are all hidden. Now, are the players ready?"

"All set, Lakitu!" I said with a smile as the other two agreed with me.

Lakitu took out the green flag, flew up high in the air and said, "Alright then, you have twenty minutes! Remember, whoever has the most eggs, wins. So, on the count of three, you may begin hunting for eggs. One, two, three… _**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, he waved the green flag, and we took off with blazing speed for the eggs. The hunt has begun.

I started the hunt by checking the swings. I smiled to myself and said, "There's an egg. Let's put it on the scoreboard."

So I picked up the egg and placed it on my basket as I spotted two more by the bushes. I smiled to myself and said, "Make it three for Dragon Puncher! That is two more for the Egg Hunt Scoreboard. Let's pick them up, shall we?"

While I searched by the playground, Mario and Bowser did the same as we collected as many eggs as we can. This is going to be a great hunt.

Lakitu saw everything on the screen and said, "Wow! This hunt is going well as everyone is gathering as many eggs as possible. Looks like this hunt is heating up and there is still three minutes left to go. Who is going to win the hunt? We'll find out soon."

I looked at my stopwatch and said, "OK, there's still ninety seconds left and I still need to find more eggs. Now where are they?"

Then I spotted another one and said, "There you are, Easter Egg. In the basket for you, buddy."

I picked up another one and placed it on the basket and then, my stopwatch shows the final minute of play. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright Dragon, just one minute to find until the whistle. Let's go!"

As the clock ticks away, we colleted more eggs. Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "This is amazing, folks! Everyone is doing great and there is still fifteen seconds left in this hunt! Time to blow the whistle to finish the hunt."

As we collect some more, the timer shows five seconds. Lakitu looked at the screen and said, "Only five seconds left! 4, 3, 2, 1..."

When we got the next set of eggs, Lakitu blew the whistle all across the park and said, "_**FINISH!**_"

We came back to the park and Lakitu said, "Great job, everyone! That was an amazing hunt, wasn't it?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Well, let's see how many eggs you all manage to collect in this hunt, starting with Bowser. Bowser, may we see your basket, please?"

Bowser agreed as Lakitu counted his eggs. Then Lakitu said, "Wow! That is a pretty good total, Bowser! You collected 40 eggs. Nice work. How do you find all of these?"

Bowser smiled and said, "With a little search."

Lakitu agreed and said, "OK, then! So, Bowser's final egg count is forty. Next up is Mario! May we see your egg total from the basket, if you please?"

Mario agreed and replied, "Here they are, Lakitu. Now count away."

"OK, then!" Lakitu said as he counted up his total.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "Nice job, Mario. You got fifty eggs. That is one big basket for you and you're in the lead right now. So, how did you get so many eggs?"

Mario smiled and said, "Easy. I played hide and seek when I was a little kid and I found many items during these years, even eggs on an Easter day like today. So, that is how I collected my eggs by playing hide and seek, the most favorite game in the park."

Lakitu smiled and said, "That is very amazing. Great job."

"Thank you." Mario agreed as he stood next to me.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "So far, Mario is in the lead with fifty eggs while Bowser is in second with forty. Alright Dragon Puncher, it all comes down to you. You need fifty to tie, and fifty-one or more to win. So, are you ready for your final egg tally, Dragon?"

"I have these eggs right here in my dragon basket. Lakitu, count the eggs!" I said as I presented my basket to Lakitu.

"Alright then, Dragon. Here we go!" Lakitu agreed as he counted my eggs.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready for your final score from our scoreboard and see if you're a winner?"

"I'm ready. Lakitu, give me the final score." I said.

"Alright then, here it is. Dragon Puncher, your final egg tally in the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt is…" Lakitu said as the drum roll began.

The crowd watched and waited in anticipation as the scoreboard begins to add up. All I have to do is watch and wait.

And then, the scoreboard revealed the final score. Lakitu looked at it and said the total to me.

"Dragon Puncher, your final score is… _**FIFTY!**_"

"Alright! I have fifty eggs! So, that means do we have a winner?" I asked him.

"No. We have a tie right now between you and Mario! That means the winner will be decided with a tiebreaker challenge!" Lakitu replied to me, "But first, let's give a round of applause to Bowser for finishing in third place. You did great, Bowser!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Bowser said as he waved to the crowd for a great hunt.

Then Lakitu said, "Well Dragon Puncher and Mario, after all of the egg hunting we have, it is time for the… _**TIEBREAKER CHALLENGE!**_"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Lakitu said, "Now here's how the tiebreaker works. We have ten switches in front of you. Nine of them are dead, and only one will set off the Easter Egg Bob-omb. Find the switch that contains it, and it will explode. When that happens, confetti will shower down all across the park, and that person will be declared as the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt Grand Champion!"

We were amazed by the rules as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Now, to decide who goes first, we'll flip a coin. Dragon, it's your call."

"Tails!" I agreed as Lakitu flipped the coin, which landed on a tail.

Lakitu said, "You got it! Will you go first?"

"Yes, please!" I said with a smile.

"Alright then, set the Easter Egg Bob-omb!" Lakitu announced as the Bob-omb is placed on the center of the board.

Then Lakitu took out the whistle and said, "Ready for the tiebreaker, Dragon?"

"All set!" I agreed.

"Here we go, Dragon! One, two, three… _**GO!**_" Lakitu announced as the whistle blew, signaling the start of the tiebreaker.

I ran to the third switch and gave it a good pull. I watched the fuse burn all the way and then, nothing happened. It was dead.

"No winner!" Lakitu said as I went to the end of the line.

Then Mario pulled the seventh and then, nothing happened again. Lakitu looked at it and said, "The game continues on! No winner!"

Much later, there were now two switches left. Lakitu came to me and said, "Well, here we are Dragon Puncher. We have two switches left on the board and they are red and green. One of them will set off the Bob-omb, while the other will be dead. Once you pull the switch, the fuse will burn and the winner will be decided from this point on. Alright Dragon, pick your switch!"

I looked at the two switches and said, "Let's do red!"

"Red it is, then! Dragon Puncher, head on over!" Lakitu announced as I went to the red switch.

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Well Dragon Puncher, this is it. In just a few seconds, you'll pull the switch and the fuse will burn. If the Bob-omb goes off, you win. If not, then Mario wins. So, are you ready to see who is the Grand Champion?"

"Let's do it." I replied as I take my place.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go! Dragon Puncher… _**PULL THE SWITCH!**_"

I looked at the red switch, took a big deep breath and said, "Here goes. One, two, three… _**GO!**_"

Then I pulled the switch and then, the fuse started to burn. It all comes down to this, the final burn that will decide the champion as the fuse gets closer. All I have to do is watch and wait.

And then, something happened.

We all watched the Bob-omb as the timer counts down, "3, 2, 1..."

Finally, the Bob-omb went off…

_**BOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, it released confetti everywhere. The winner has been decided.

"That's it, Dragon Puncher! You found the switch that sets off confetti which means… _**YOU ARE THE GRAND CHAMPION!**_" Lakitu announced to me.

"I am?" I asked him.

"Yes, Dragon Puncher! _**YOU WIN!**_"

Then I ran to him and gave him a big hug as the crowd cheered for me. Then I shook Mario's hand and said, "Great game, Mario!"

"Thanks, Dragon. Happy Easter!" Mario replied as he gave me a hug.

Then Lakitu said, "You did it, Dragon! You're the winner of the tiebreaker! How do you know that the red switch sets it off?"

"Because I was wearing red!" I replied, "I love my red shirt with the dragon logo on it so, I gave it a pull and then, the bomb exploded, which gave me the win!"

"Well, you made the right decision to go for it and then, you won. Congratulations, Dragon!" Lakitu said.

"Thanks, Lakitu!" I replied, "So, what's the grand prize for me?"

"Your grand prize for winning the game is… a go-kart and a trip to Isle Delfino!" Lakitu replied, "You're going on a vacation! You'll swim and relax in the beaches, ride roller coasters in Pinna Park, and have some smoothies at Gelato Beach and along with that, you've earned a brand new Go-kart!"

"Wow, I love Easter and these prizes! Thanks, Lakitu!" I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome and happy Easter, buddy!" Lakitu said to me.

Then I said to them, "Have a happy Easter, everybody! I hope you'll have an _**EGG**_-citing day!"


End file.
